Serena
by DeepObsession
Summary: Three weeks after Rikki and Zane break up, Zane's devil cousin Serena pays him a visit. Can she play the Cupid and get him and Rikki back together? Zikki one-shot. Song written by me. Warning: Some characters might be OOC. Oneshot.


Serena

_Summary: Three weeks after Rikki and Zane break up, Zane's devil cousin Serena pays him a visit. Can she play the Cupid and get him and Rikki back together? Zikki one-shot. Song written by me. Warning: Some characters might be OOC._

It was three weeks after Rikki and Zane broke up. She, Cleo and Bella were in the café, talking about stuff when a girl with dark ash blonde hair and brown eyes decided to crash-land on their terrain.

"Um…whoever you are, break the circle. It looks like an egg." she said

"Who are you and most importantly…what are you freakin' wearing?" Rikki asked after she and the other two girls turned to face their 'visitor'.

"To answer the second question, I'm wearing a Vampire Knight Day Class outfit. I love Vampire Knight and I could not resist not buying this thing. To answer the first question, I am Serena Alexandra Bennett, seventeen years old. You can call me either Rini or Alex, though I prefer Rini because Alex is just so overrated."

"You said you were seventeen, right?" Rikki asked

"Yes, why?"

"You're kinda too short for sixteen, don'tcha think?"

"I am not short. My height is just cute." 'Rini' said matter-of-factly "By the way, do you know somebody named Zane Bennett? He's my cousin and source is telling me that he owns this place. Even so, I need to check because my source happens to be wrong in 99,9% of the cases."

"Um…yes, your cousin owns this café." Bella answered

"Thank God! If Greg were wrong again I would've strangled him! OK, g'bye everyone. And, if you meet Zane's ex, tell her she should've took it easy on him. It's hard to see your mother replaced with a dumb girl who doesn't even know how to work a blender."

"How do you know Zane has an ex?"

"Oh, from another, more reliable source."

Then she left, leaving everyone, Rikki in particular, in shock.

"Hi, Serini!"

"Hi, Zane! How's it going?"

"Don't ask."

"Why not?"

"My girlfriend broke up with me. I guess it's my fault I didn't do anything when Sophie kissed me…How's it going with you?"

"Very fine, thank you. Me and some friends made up a band named Oceanica. We even made a music video for our very own 'Love Is An Ocean'. We're singing it here tonight if you're OK with that but PS: it's kinda long."

"OK…whatever."

It was evening and Oceanica was going to play in the café. Serena, knowing she had to get the brokenhearted lovebirds Rikki and Zane back together, planned to use the most emotional song she's ever written, 'Love Is An Ocean' as a weapon against their pride.

"OK, everyone. Here's a change o' plans." Serena said "Bella and the band will not play for you tonight for reasons I cannot share with you lot. Instead, it'll be up to me and Oceanica to lighten the mood. The upcoming song, 'Love Is An Ocean' will be kind of sad and emotional but I'm sure it's way better than 'Call Me Maybe'. Don't kill me, I hate that song. Anyways, I'd like to dedicate this to two brokenhearted lovebirds who need to rekindle their relationship. So starto!"

The piano started to play as Serena began to sing. Her voice was deep, perfect for the sad song she's prepared.

_Love is an ocean_

_An ocean of dreams_

_An ocean of soft words_

_But an ocean of tears_

_I walk in the water_

_Awaiting the storm_

_Is this what you've wanted _

_All along?_

An interlude followed, the electric guitar and drums began to play, and everyone settled themselves for the sad lyrics that were about to come.

_Love is my dream_

_That will never come true_

_Even if an eternity passes_

_I'm still waiting for you_

_Today I walk in fear_

_Of things that remind me of us…_

_Remind me of us…_

_Remind me of us…_

_Kisses we shared_

_Under the full moon _

_I never thought that it would _

_End so soon_

Bella and Cleo became very sad. The emotion in the lyrics shook them to the very core. They were not crying still, and Serena didn't even want to. She has set her eyes on the fiery mermaid, Rikki. If she could make her give in, then there was just a slight chance she'd forgive Zane.

_Love is an ocean_

_An ocean of dreams_

_An ocean of soft words_

_But an ocean of tears_

_I walk in the water_

_Awaiting the storm_

_Is this what you've wanted _

_All along? _

_Both made our mistakes_

_Both hoped we would last_

_But we sabotaged our love_

_Now it's a thing of the past_

_Memories I can't bear_

_Tears will never come out…_

_Never come out… _

_Never come out…_

_The mask won't slip away_

_To show you my weakness_

_I might not be frightened_

_But I'm certainly not fearless_

Both Bella and Cleo began crying, and Rikki became sad too. It all seemed so…familiar. She couldn't put her finger on why, though. Little did she know, that Zane knew perfectly what 'Serini' was singing about. It was as if she put his relationship with Rikki into a song.

_Love is an ocean_

_An ocean of dreams_

_An ocean of soft words_

_But an ocean of tears_

_I walk in the water_

_Awaiting the storm_

_Is this what you've wanted _

_All along? _

_This can't be how it ends _

_I still hope you'd return_

_Yet…_

_Knowing you, it won't happen_

_You're killing my dreams_

_Here comes the dreaded pain_

_Making me fall apart…_

_Falling apart…_

_Falling apart…_

_Thank you for the memories_

_They were so bittersweet_

_There's nothing that can_

_Make me complete_

Here the riff sent shivers down everyone's spine. No one dared say a word. Rikki was crying too by now, subconsciously leaning on Zane who tried his best to comfort the sad mermaid.

_Love is an ocean_

_An ocean of dreams_

_An ocean of soft words_

_But an ocean of tears_

_I walk in the water_

_Awaiting the storm_

_Is this what you've wanted _

_All along? _

_Love is an ocean_

_An ocean of dreams_

_An ocean of soft words_

_But an ocean of tears_

_I walk in the water_

_Awaiting the storm_

_Is this what you've wanted _

_All along? _

After the song ended, Rikki wiped her tears before anyone saw her. Suddenly, she stopped. She knew perfectly what Serena has been singing about now. She was too proud and foolish to see it was not just Zane who made mistakes and 'sabotaged their love', as Serena said, or, more appropriately, sang. It was her fault too. She wanted to make it up to him for not being there when he needed her the most…If he was prepared to forgive her, that is.

"Rikki, you alright?"

"I'm fine, thankyou." she said and sniffed "Why do you care, by the way."

"Because I care for you and because I miss you. Listen, I know I made mistakes. I want to make up for each one of them…Just give me this on more chance. The last one. I promise, I promise not to screw up again."

Rikki looked him in the eye. His brown eyes welded so much sorrow and regret. He was honest.

"OK, I suppose…" Rikki sighed "But I'll still be wary of you. Remember that."

"I'll be sure to. Thank you, Rikki."

They drew closer and closer to eachother until…they kissed. Maybe, Rikki thought, just maybe, Zane was worth another chance. Maybe, just maybe, they were destined to be together. She was willing to see that.

* * *

**Author Note: It's done, people! I know it was a little rushed but when you put me and inspirational writing together nothing good's gonna come out of it. So tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Have no opinion of it? Just tell me, people! And OK, I am a grammar and spelling Nazi but I'm still a human and so mistakes do happen. And don't forget: the review button likes to be clicked.**

**Love,**

**DeepObsession**


End file.
